Surgeons use a variety of surgical instruments when performing a hip arthroplasty to implant a prosthesis such as an acetabular cup into a patient's acetabulum. For example, the surgeon typically uses a reamer or other cutting device to ream the acetabulum to form a socket within which the acetabular cup can be implanted. An impactor may then be used to drive the acetabular cup into place within the acetabulum. When operating, in many instances it will be important for the surgeon to position and orient the surgical instruments as precisely as possible, so that the acetabular cup will ultimately be positioned and oriented as intended. Otherwise, if the acetabular cup is not properly positioned and oriented (for example, if the acetabular cup has too shallow or too high of a cup inclination angle), the patient may experience excessive wear on the acetabular cup, or other components used with the acetabular cup, as well as dislocation, impingement, limited ranges of motion, infection, or rejection of the implant.